


Aroma

by jarsen80



Series: Kodiak [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Bear!jared, Bear!jensen, Bears, Cute bears, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Osos, Some bear/bear action
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: Érase una vez, en la Isla de Kodiak....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea es de una amiga a la que aprecio mucho. Tu sueño y mis ganas de escribir lograron esto. Espero que sea la mitad de bueno de lo que fue tu sueño. Sigue soñando. :)
> 
> This idea is from a friend that I really appreciate. Your dream and my desire to write achieved this. I hope this fic is at least half as good as your dream was. Keep dreaming :)

 

 

 

Era temporada de apareamiento en la reserva natural y como era de esperar, los osos pardos estaban más activos y sociables en Kodiak, Alaska. Los guardias forestales ya estaban preparados para esta época del año, los excursionistas eran advertidos de los peligros y había áreas en que la entrada de turistas estaba restringida pues eran zonas de osos.

 

Ryan, un guardaparques que trabajaba hacía once años en la reserva observaba la escena con ojos desorbitados. En todos sus años de trabajo en esta isla no había visto nada igual. Decidió que tal vez sería bueno tomar nota de este fenómeno. En plena temporada de celo, mientras todos los osos machos oteaban el aire en busca de una hembra y más de una vez se cruzaban en luchas encarnizadas por aparearse con una en especial, había un oso que daba la nota discordante.

 

Ryan conocía a ese oso macho joven. Era su primer temporada de celo, quizás era por eso que actuaba así ¿podría haber osos así de despistados? El guardaparques decidió entonces llevar registro de este hecho y hablarle con un especialista en conducta animal, más específicamente de osos. Con esa idea en la cabeza Ryan se alejó de su puesto de vigilancia para seguir su recorrido habitual en el parque.

  
  
  


~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Hasta hace media hora Jensen estaba seguro de muchas cosas.

Temporada de apareamiento, empezar a buscar una hembra, enfrentarse con los rivales de turno, reclamar a la hembra, llevarla a su cueva y calmar ese fuego que siempre se encendía en su cuerpo en esta época del año. Era casi rutinario pero él amaba esa rutina.

 

O eso pensaba.

 

Había seguido un rastro de olor toda la mañana. Estaba seguro que hallaría a su hembra aquí. El aroma era inconfundible pero, por alguna extraña razón, ésta no se encontraba allí. En cambio había un joven macho bamboleándose, sobre sus dos patas traseras, con el cuello extendido y restregándose extasiado contra un árbol. Su primera reacción frente ante tal espectáculo fue gruñir. Tal vez aquel oso aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia y estaba con la guardia baja, Jensen no era un cobarde que atacaba a un rival desprevenido. Sus peleas eran justas, cara a cara y sin trucos.

 

El oso joven dejó de restregarse contra el tronco de aquel árbol para fijar su vista en Jensen. Unos ojos ambarinos y un pequeño lunar al lado de su hocico fueron lo primero que notó. De las ramas del árbol, había caído un montoncito de florecillas rosadas que ahora estaban, a modo de corona, sobre su cabeza. La verdad que no le daba ningún aire desafiante.

 

De lejos, no había parecido tan grande. Al tenerlo de cerca, Jensen vió que era, al menos, unos centímetros más alto que él cuando se erguía en dos patas. Era desgarbado, un oso joven que aún no llenaba su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, ya daba una idea de lo inmenso que sería dentro de un par de años. Esto no amilanó a Jensen. Cuanto más grande son, más duro caen, razonó para sí mismo.

 

Sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, Jensen se paró en sus patas traseras con sus enormes garras extendidas, dispuesto para la lucha. Gruñó de nuevo, esta vez con más potencia para mostrar que no tenía miedo, sacudiendo la cabeza y abriendo sus mandíbulas amenazante. Pelearía con este mastodonte por la hembra que estaba en este territorio -porque su olfato no mentía, cerca de allí había una hembra con su aroma dulzón embriagando el aire-.

 

Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió.

 

En vez de atacar, el otro oso lo quedó mirando con sus enormes ojos multicolores -no sabía porque había pensado que eran ambarinos- sin rastro alguno de molestia o ira. Lo miraba de arriba abajo, haciendo un extraño ruidito con la lengua. Como una especie de chillido… y empezó a contonear sus caderas, otra vez.

 

Jensen pensó que se estaba mofando de él. Bufó de nuevo, avanzando contra él.

 

¡Habráse visto oso más maleducado! ¡No era forma de tratar con un rival! ¡Ya le iba a dar una lección que ese oso mugroso que no iba olvidar en su vida!

 

Pero en cuanto iba abalanzarse sobre él, echando espuma por la boca de lo furioso que estaba; el otro oso se puso en cuatro patas y sacudiendo la cabeza, se dió vuelta meneando el trasero frente a él, con esos encantadores ojos -¿había pensado que eran encantadores?- mirándolo por encima del hombro, casi con coquetería.   

 

Jensen no entendía nada. Para este momento ya debían estar en plena lucha, pero este oso…

¿Acaso le estaba guiñando un ojo?

 

Ahora que lo veía más con más detenimiento, su pelaje estaba algo pegajoso y era más oscuro que el suyo -el de Jensen era dorado- ¿tal vez estaba herido?

 

Jensen bajó la guardia al ver que el otro oso movía con más insistencia el culo, incapaz de fijar la vista en otra cosa.

 

¿Se le estaba insinuando?

 

“Mhmm, disculpa”, dijo Jensen carraspeando algo incómodo, intentando desviar la mirada de ese culo respingón que se sacudía frente a él.

 

“¿Siiiiii?” respondió con voz cantarina el oso joven, contoneando todo el cuerpo, haciendo ese extraño chasquido con la lengua de nuevo. En ese momento, Jensen entendió que estaba tarareando una melodía.

 

“¿No se supone que tendríamos que estar peleando?”

 

El oso puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, pestañeando cansinamente.

 

“¿Quién dice?”

 

“Es época de apareamiento y todo así que…”

 

“Pffftt ¿Y?”

 

“...”

 

“En fin, si quieres ir por pelea, cerca del río hay un par de machos peleándose por ‘Danneel’. Aparentemente, ella es la abeja reina esta temporada, así que, si no quieres perderte la sangre, mordidas y magullones, ve por esta dirección”.

 

El otro oso le saludó con una de sus patas, ya sin ese brillo en los ojos y se fué caminando, sin contonearse ya, con la cabeza baja a un rincón cerca de un arbusto. Se sentó de espaldas a Jensen, mientras metía la mano en viejo tronco hueco, sustrayendo una buena cantidad de miel silvestre. Al parecer, las abejas ya habían desistido de atacar al bandido y ahora él estaba disfrutando del botín.

 

Eso explicaba los pegotes de su pelaje aquí y allá. Este oso estaba dopado en miel.

 

Jensen se acercó despacio al oso, que seguía glotoneando su tesoro azucarado. Éste dió un respingo al verlo junto a él, haciendo que un poco de miel cayera encima del pelaje de Jensen.

 

“¡Oh cielos! ¡Lo siento!” se disculpó el oso con gesto atribulado, al ver que lo había salpicado. Finalmente extendió su manaza llena de miel “¿Quieres un poco? Es fresca y hay bastante todavía.”

 

Jensen quería decir que no, que a él mucho la miel no le gustaba, pero no quería volver a descorazonar al oso más joven. Asintió y se acercó para lamer su pata con delicadeza. Al escuchar como ahogaba un gritito, fijó sus ojos verdes en él. Sus ojos desorbitados lo miraban lamerle la pata y Jensen sintió que el fuego en su interior volvía refulgir. El aroma a miel, maderas y flores que desprendía su piel era el aroma que había rastreado hasta acá. Era el olor de este oso que lo traído hasta ese bosquecillo.

 

“Es realmente fresca” ronroneó el oso al sentir como Jensen seguía lamiendo más allá de su mano extendiéndose hasta el brazo. Siguió su recorrido lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello buscando ese aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco.

 

“¿Cómo es que hueles tan bien?” murmuró Jensen hundiéndose en el pelaje de su cuello.

 

“No sé de qué…”

 

“Éste es olor que anduve siguiendo por días. Estaba seguro de que era…”

 

“Pues no lo soy”, repuso más enérgico el otro oso, alejándose de Jensen, sabiendo él que esperaba encontrar una hembra en su sitio.

 

Jensen sacudió la cabeza despabilandose del estupor de la miel y ese aroma dulzón que tenía ese oso. Se acercó para darle un suave cabezazo a modo de saludo amigable.

 

“Lo siento. No quise ofenderte, pero hueles muy bien.”

 

El otro oso lo miró un momento con detenimiento, antes de hablar de nuevo.

 

“Jared”

 

“Jensen”

 

Jared se levantó de su lugar con la cara embadurnada de miel y se acercó a Jensen. Chocó su hocico con el suyo y sonriendo le dio un lametazo en la mejilla.

 

Jensen contempló embelesado esa sonrisa con hoyuelos. Una encantadora sonrisa pensó, mientras su perfume inundaba sus sentidos.

 

“Tú también hueles rico Jensen”, le ronroneó al oído y guiñándole un ojo, se fue meneando el culo rumbo a la espesura del bosque.

 

Jensen no perdió ni un minuto para seguirlo detrás.

 

En el camino, jugueteaban persiguiéndose el uno al otro. Se mordisqueaban amistosamente y en un momento Jared abrazó a Jensen.

 

Finalmente llegaron a la cueva de Jared, en lo profundo del bosquecillo. Era acogedora. El sol del mediodía daba en pleno a la entrada. Se escurrieron dentro y aquí el olor de Jared lo dominaba todo. Jensen extendió el cuello aspirando su aroma. La sangre borboteaba en su interior.

 

Jared le dió un empujoncito y casi da de bruces con un lecho de hechos ramitas, plumas, pelaje, hojas secas y jirones de telas en tonos pastel que de seguro le había quitado a algún turista desprevenido. El oso joven puso el montón de flores que llevaba en el hocico, las cuales había arrancado en el camino, en una especie de canasto de plástico donde los humanos suelen guardar su comida. Jensen había visto a un par de guardaparques con una de esas cosas pero ésta no tenía una tapa. Al parecer, Jared había conservado esta para poner sus flores. Según él, le daban un toque de color a su hogar. Jensen sólo se encogió de hombros, en el suyo él tenía más huesos y pieles que otra cosa, jamás pensó en darle un toque de nada. Los osos no pensaban mucho en esas cosas. Pero Jared no era cualquier oso.

 

Jared lo quitó de su ensimismamiento cuando frotó su cara contra su cuello. Sólo eso necesitó para empalmarse de nuevo, como en el bosquecillo cuando recién lo encontró.

 

Jared presentó su trasero para placer de Jensen que gruñó saboreando lo sería hundirse en ese culito apretado. El instinto de apareamiento no hacía diferencias alguna en Jensen y la urgencia en su ser era la misma que en cualquier otra ocasión. Oteó el aire, inspiró llenándose de ese aroma azucarado. Hundió su hocico en ese culo que lo había tentado desde que había llegado a ese pinar, humedeciendo su entrada con su saliva. Jared empujó sus nalgas contra él lanzando un bufido, estaba más que receptivo a sus atenciones.

 

El instinto los llamaba.

 

Lo montó como lo hacía con una hembra en celo, aún cuando sabía que Jared no lo era; que era un enorme macho con el que tendría que estar luchando y no follando con las ganas con que lo estaba haciendo. Su mente lo entendía así pero el instinto le decía otras cosas. Como que los gemidos lascivos de Jared y la forma en que decía su nombre, entre respiraciones agitadas, eran sus nuevos sonidos  favoritos. O que tener a un oso tan grande a su merced, suplicando por sus embestidas, era lo más excitante que había hecho en toda su rutinaria vida de oso. O como su aroma era un perfume del cual nunca se cansaría.

 

Era instinto. Sólo eso.

 

Por eso, cuando todo terminó, el fuego se apagó en sus venas y la cueva se llenó de sus aromas mezclados, Jensen se retiró dejando a Jared recostado en su osera.

 

No había que pretender que había algo más en todo esto.

 

Era sólo instinto.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 


End file.
